


灯尽炽盛之时

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [4]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: ·《火影忍者》衍生同人· 正剧向· 千手柱间X宇智波斑（柱斑）· 宇智波刹那视角请注意，对，就是只出现43卷一个画面却居然在公式书有简要介绍的NPC（。大量私设请注意。
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079





	灯尽炽盛之时

灯尽炽盛之时

宇智波刹那沿着山道奔跑，他刚刚发起了一场愚蠢的刺杀，遭遇了毫无悬念的失败。他奇迹般捡了半条命：是伊邪纳岐，一个从前任族长留在空屋的卷轴里学来的秘法。但一只眼的消耗也无法挽回生命的流逝。每多走一步，他的性命就朝终点靠拢一点。  
他的一切都将终结在刹那之间。  
宇智波刹那的名字按族内惯例，由时任族长的宇智波斑所起。他生在夜间。宇智波斑刚下战场，满身血污，而他刚爬出一个大出血的女人产道，更是从头到脚血肉模糊。那年宇智波斑已近全瞎，早看不清婴儿何等面貌。宇智波泉奈为之秉烛。凑近看时，忽而风动，灯火摇灭。宇智波斑遂以刹那为之命名。  
彼时他父亲阵亡，母亲谢世，叔伯兄弟更早早往生，得到名字的刹那已成孤儿。依族内惯例，所有无直系血亲的幼子名义上都认养到族长名下。宇智波斑自然没空管他——但他自懵懂起战事已非常不利，负责照料幼儿的女眷们甚至也比往年惫懒，这种围着尿布的小鬼爬去族长的房子里捣乱也无人管束。族长兄弟在隔壁议事，他隔着纸板门砰砰砰地玩些兵器，如果划伤了手，就会哇哇大哭。久而久之，倒也比其他孤儿离宇智波斑近了一些。  
那时他也开始懂些事情。比如宇智波的鹰时常被截获，听泉奈大人抱怨才知又是千手，信匣被塞满了议和文书。宇智波斑的眉头深锁一言不发。到后来文书越来越多，隔三差五雪花片似的，仿佛要压垮盲眼的族长的脊梁。斑大人的面色可能有一些动摇和悲伤，但在他面前还是会笑一笑。又后来泉奈大人死了。战争已近末端，人心散乱。他六岁，虽然忍者的技巧仍然稚嫩，心智上倒比年龄要成熟一些。他是服侍重病的斑大人唯有的侍童。他给斑大人的眼睛敷上蒸过的热手巾。等再换下时，他发觉斑大人大概是流了很多泪。只是当着旁人的面哭不出声罢了。  
可恶的千手。宇智波刹那在那时候一遍一遍地想。成为无根的孤儿是记事前的事，他只是在妇人们的闲话里补完了所有。他记不得父亲母亲，却因为泉奈大人的死将这虚无的憎恶深化了一层：这些年随着战事急转而下饱尝过冷暖，唯有族长这对兄弟对他如一。再没有什么泉奈大人递过来的糖盒了。一个鲜活的人忽然就这样消失，恰似灯火明灭在刹那之间。  
宇智波刹那便因此明了宇智波斑的悲伤。  
后来族内的聚会上已经再无多少人应和宇智波斑的报复计划，投降之风渐盛。男人们说斑大人疯了，眼眶里盛着的是死人的眼睛。死人是看不见光明和未来的。宇智波刹那因为这种言论生气。他吵闹着，妇人们把他赶走。他一个人蹲在角落里看着斑大人漫无目的地投掷手里剑。每一枚都正中靶心。斑大人的视力恢复了，却失去了更重要的东西。他听见斑大人一遍一遍念着“柱间”的名字。柱间，自然指的是千手柱间。是寄出那些议和书信的人。在女人们的闲话里，他们少不得提到这个人。  
那大概就是所谓仇恨吧。宇智波刹那心想。  
泉奈大人是被千手害死的。在泉奈大人被害死之前，死难的是给他这身血缘的亲族们。泉奈大人和自己的父亲母亲，绝对不想看见宇智波如此软弱地任人宰割。千手不可信任。连宇智波都不会对宇智波的孤儿照料有加，那么杀了这么多人的千手，绝对不会对宇智波真的好。  
宇智波刹那在出战前夜翻箱倒柜找到了亡父的战甲。血污已经擦干净了。但是伤痕还在，隔了许多年，仇恨仍然凝结在被刀刃洞穿的位置。铠甲对他这个年龄来说过于庞大和沉重。他七手八脚地努力了，但是盔甲掉了下来。他站在到他小腹高的战甲之间，虚无地凝视着门外准备行军亮起的火把。然后他扔开这身重物，拼尽全力地朝宇智波斑跑去。斑大人惊讶地回头看他，蹲下身，摸了摸他的头。  
“你不能上战场。”斑大人说，这段时间的苦楚让其消瘦得很厉害，难以想见“斑大人”只是个不足三十岁的青年人。宇智波斑看向他，神色复杂，目光却很坚定。“你甚至不会火遁。”  
“我会扔手里剑。”  
“不。”斑大人仍然耐心地跟他解释说，只是不会如以前那样笑。“你只是一个小孩子。我不能让小孩子为我而死。”  
“可是我恨千手。”他甚至急得哭了出来。“我知道斑大人是对的，泉奈大人也是对的，千手是不可以信的。我恨他们。”  
抚摸着他头顶的那只手停了下来。最后拍了拍。“我知道。”宇智波斑对他说，如遗言似感慨了一句，令他背脊凉透。“但是不要恨柱间。”  
斑大人最后还是回来了。  
那也是宇智波刹那第一次见到千手柱间。他曾经想象这名男子是只妖魔鬼怪，头顶生般若的角。但见面时才发现千手柱间高大强健，面目却温和善意，看向斑大人的目光真挚且充满火焰似的热度。斑大人沉默着，表情没有平时严厉，依然哀痛的面孔里似乎多了一些不知缘何而生的旁的情绪。也许……那是一种死地苏生的希望的火苗。  
然而宇智波刹那仍然忿忿，他操起一枚石块投掷过去。久经战场的忍者本能地侧首躲闪，意识到自己被孩子们包围而愣住了。宇智波刹那彻底愤怒，一声呐喊。在他的撺掇之下，一些原本也潜伏在旁的小孩们跟着扔了些厨房偷出的鸡蛋番茄。  
“不要浪费食物。”女人们追在孩子们后面跑。  
人群一哄而散。  
宇智波斑哈哈大笑，笑得捧着腹，笑得周围都肃静得仿佛身处坟场。千手柱间挂着一头的蛋黄和番茄，额角滑稽地淌着蛋清，却仔细地帮斑大人清理无辜中弹的头发。宇智波斑推开了他的手。  
“就这样挂着吧。收拾好你自己，你该回去了。”  
“他们不应该扔你。”  
“不该么？”宇智波斑短促地笑了一句，不知道到底是在笑什么。然后他认真地注视着千手柱间说，目光深如井水，“够了，柱间。明白了吗，我们还有许多问题。许多许多。”  
宇智波刹那扭头就跑。  
千手和宇智波在极短的时间内结盟，建村。每一天所有人都带着过剩的热情忙碌，有如要把悲哀的死难忘在故里。再回过神时夏天的蝉已经声嘶力竭地吼了起来。村子名为木叶，村子正核心的地段里有宇智波新的居住地。在迁居仪式完成之时，宇智波刹那又一次看见了千手柱间。  
千手柱间和上次那样，仍和斑大人并肩走着。宇智波刹那这段时间躲着宇智波斑，并未曾想过其人可以恢复得如此迅速。千手柱间在斑大人的陪同下参观着宇智波的族落，向着族长的新居而去。尽管依旧不知道为什么，宇智波刹那还是能从斑大人的表情里察觉到喜色。那是同自己这种小毛头一样，得到了想要之物时的喜不自禁——  
可是为什么呢？他不禁纳闷道。上一次见面时的“许多问题”难道都解决了吗？那些仇怨那些死难，难道闭口不谈就不复存在？他不知道答案。但他明显看到了两人眼里无遮无拦的憧憬，代替了他长久以来在斑大人脸上看到的沉重和悲伤。他们大概谋划了许多事吧。  
比如学校。  
他这段时间躲着宇智波斑的缘故，一是因为扔食材闯了祸，二是因为建学校的消息。宇智波斑所下达的、和千手联合办学的命令强硬，毫无回转的余地，让全族上上下下炸了锅，仿佛比与千手议和结盟还让人难以接受。忍者们不愿共享代代相传的技艺，更何况是跟世代结仇的人共享。宇智波想要议和，他们逼着斑大人这样做了，到头来却不想接受结盟背后需要付出的一切。成年人真狡猾，狡猾得可笑，连小孩子都这样觉得。  
不过，就算觉得可笑，宇智波刹那也不愿意去千手的学校。恨意不会随着如火如荼的建村行动而消退。他天真地想着，自己确确实实会在战场上拖斑大人的后腿，如果自己够强的话，自然也不用去仇敌家的学校上课。他偷偷练习火遁。火遁学会了的话自己应该是能上战场了。然而，天赋的重要性在此时展露出残酷的一面。就算他追随着族长兄弟们到大，他也只是家族里毫不起眼的一枚石子。平庸得足以磨灭所有希望。  
不过他仍然不那么甘心。他的火遁十次能成功一次——他想要展示出来。这是属于孩童的复仇，哪怕力量微弱：他忽然再一次跳到了并行的两位族长面前，用自己最快的速度结完了印。然后他再次哑火了，喉咙里甚至呛不出一点烟气。他鼓着嘴和两位传奇忍者僵持了几秒，这几秒在战场上够他死十次了。他恶狠狠地盯住千手柱间。然后千手柱间有点委屈地看了看宇智波斑，说：  
“就这么讨厌我吗？”  
“他全家上下都死在与千手的战争中。”宇智波斑低声但极其平静地解释说，没有回避宇智波刹那怒气腾腾的目光。“这样的孩子比比皆是。你和我都知道。”  
“他们还杀了泉奈大人！”他当着宇智波斑的面大声地喊了出来，一边流泪一边声嘶力竭地咆哮着，“我才不去千手的学校！”  
“斑大人！他们都是骗子！骗子！”  
如同印证他的判断一般。几天之后火影的委任下来了。这个荣誉归为千手。宇智波人兴匆匆地参与了整个村庄的构建，却在最关键的一步上满盘皆输。无数的闲言在宇智波居住地的大街小巷冒了出来。从男人到女人，从小孩到老者。  
在背地里，他们一面恐惧着宇智波斑的能力，一面却恶毒地咒骂其为无能。宇智波不是千手的猎犬，而今却做着猎犬同样的差事。然而族人的不满不冲着千手而去，倒全闷在肚里，要将宇智波斑拆了煮了，却不肯掀翻名为木叶的锅。他们鄙夷千手，又无可避免地安耽于建村之后终于闲散了安稳了一些的生活。至少，咒骂继续着，生活也要继续着。  
孩子们，要送去千手的学校了。  
宇智波刹那做了逃兵。这是他有生以来第一次离家出走。那些嘟着嘴不满的宇智波小孩虽然嘟着嘴，却和烤串上的鱼干一样排得整整齐齐，朝着被称为多个家族共建的学校里去。建校演讲也许请了斑大人。也许没有。至少他出门的时候路过族长的房子。他能听见斑大人的叹息声。那叹息似乎饱含了所有的愁苦。  
他跑进了村外的森林里。在这个燥热到足以让人晕厥的午后，豆大的雨点从天而落，乌云遮得昏天黑地。宇智波刹那，一个六岁的、没有天赋的、宇智波家孤儿，在这片滂沱的雨中孤立无援。他迷了路，又执拗地不肯放出被硬塞进孩童们忍具袋里的求救信号。他不想回到木叶。就算木叶有他最敬爱的斑大人，可这样的木叶似乎又什么也没有。  
在许多年以后，他回忆起这噩梦般的躲雨经历，他却莫名其妙地再度想起宇智波斑，想起这位前任族长如何硬下心肠，舍弃了用鲜血淋漓的双手开拓出的道路，远离了深爱的一切投向遥远的黑暗。他明明知道自己的一切都与斑大人毫无可比性，却又冥冥之中预感到自己已经探寻到了宇智波斑的答案。  
这个名为木叶的、建立在无数牺牲之上的村子，到底是为了什么呢？  
宇智波刹那哆哆嗦嗦藏进山洞里。他找到了一些干柴。然后他努力的、尝试用十次里要失败九次的火遁点火。最后一次他仍然失败了。这对于一个与火共生的宇智波来说简直是个奇耻大辱。于是他一边发着抖一边大声地哭了起来。在痛哭之时，面前的干柴却忽然点着了，仿佛哭声是一种忍术，连苍天都会同情弱者了一般。  
在他惶惑不安之时，他看到了山洞口出现的、戴着斗笠的身影。  
“你提炼查克拉的手法不对。”站在洞口的人温和地说，“不好好提炼查克拉，只结印的话，最多也只能算做对了一个手势。我想，我们的学校应该会好好教你如何去做。”  
这个人是千手柱间。  
宇智波刹那本能地向后退了一步。可脚板还未落地，他又有些迷惑，仿佛自己不应该这样做似的。千手柱间是一个千手，但又好像不是一个千手：他的语气和肢体动作是何其温和诚恳，让人不由自主地想要听他说下去。也许正是这种力量让斑大人愿意同他合作吧？  
不，千手到底应该是什么样子，他确确实实是不知道的。他唯一知道的是，是无数的族人死于永无止息的征战，包括他的父亲，包括他的叔伯，包括他的兄长，也包括一直善待着他的泉奈大人。恨意传承下来，给每个千手带上了名为妖魔的面具。但是面前的这个人——  
千手柱间以五体投地的方式对着这个宇智波的孩童跪了下来。  
“我听斑说过你的事。你是叫刹那的吧。我想，我也没办法代表千手请求你的原谅。但是，你的入学对我们来说是很重要的……我和斑有一个梦想——”  
“我们想终结仇恨的循环。我们想要把像你一样的小孩子在村落里保护起来。我们想教你们我们所长的技艺。所以，我来这里找你了，我想要把你带回村子里。斑如果看到你回来了的话，肯定会非常高兴的吧。”  
宇智波刹那不知道自己和千手柱间僵持了多久。木叶村的火影大人以这样一种滑稽的姿势向一个孩童谢罪。这在重视礼仪视尊严如黄金一般的宇智波是完全不可想象的事。面前的这个人在最后的战场上也是这样骗取了斑大人的信任吗？  
不——  
也许斑大人，在泉奈大人生前就已经深深地信赖着他了吧？  
宇智波刹那乖乖跟着千手柱间回了村。  
在后来对族人的鼓动中这件事可以自欺欺人是一场安抚人心的作秀。可至少在那个时候，孩童敏锐的直觉告诉宇智波刹那千手柱间没有丝毫歹意。这个被称为初代火影的男人光明、坦荡，是这仿佛不会停歇的暴雨中的一轮艳阳。千手柱间把这个孩童架在肩膀上。甚至，为了给他避雨，把宇智波从上到下看中的这顶火影的斗笠戴到了他的头上。宇智波刹那举着这顶过分宽大的帽子在千手柱间的肩膀上摇摇晃晃。他终于主动说话了，他发问道：  
“你是怎么找到我的？”  
千手柱间笑起来，狡猾地闭起了一只眼。“在我小的时候，我和斑可对这片地形摸得透透的。我们当然知道在哪里避雨。”  
“而且——”千手柱间又说，豪迈而真挚的大笑着。“身为火影，找到自己村的小孩子，是工作啊！”  
宇智波刹那觉得自己对千手的印象再度出现了动摇。而更动摇的是，他看到宇智波斑正打着伞站在村口，额间系着木叶的护额。  
“斑，我完成使命了！”千手柱间一手牵住宇智波刹那的腿，高兴地扬起另一只手跟斑大人打招呼。  
宇智波斑看着他们点了点头。用下巴示意了千手柱间溅了满身的泥水。他的目光在膝盖部位变得严厉，像是察觉到了问题的关键。“你追出去时应该先把袍子脱掉的。”斑大人说，“那个扉间，看到你这幅样子会骂人的吧。”  
“我们可丢了一个小朋友！”千手柱间反驳道。“所以我直接从开学典礼上赶过去了！”  
“是是是，多亏了你，害我临时临头去给这群小鬼讲大道理。效果一点也不好。”  
“是你完全没做准备吧，扉间应该也给你准备了稿子才对。不行照着给我的那份念——”  
“你那份可是火影，而我只是一族的代表。”斑大人扬起眉，充满趣味地打量着提溜着帽子的宇智波刹那，笑了一声。“不过现在这样也很好——”  
宇智波刹那毫无预兆地把火影的斗笠扣在了宇智波斑的头上。他注意到斑大人的表情先是错愕，然后变成了一种难以描述的复杂情绪。宇智波斑的眼睛瞪大了，又眯起来，偏过视线，脸上的肌肉抽动着，嘴角抿紧再松开，从鼻腔里发出了“哼”的轻声。斑大人按着帽檐，正打算摘下来，却在动作完成之前停住了，用眼角的余光瞥向千手柱间。  
“你让他这样做的？”  
“不。”千手柱间理直气壮地这样回答道。“是这孩子自己的决定。但我觉得他做得恰到好处。”他停顿了一下，又低声地补充道，“我明明很想看到这样的画面。这点我没有骗你。”  
斑大人哼笑了一声，把斗笠摘下来，给千手柱间端端正正地戴回去。他没有再说什么，倒是趁着他晃神的瞬间，千手柱间措不及防地牵过宇智波斑的下巴，在这流转不息的雨幕之中，认真地吻了下去。  
“喂！”  
“刹那不会说出去的，这小鬼是你的崇拜者吧。”  
“你这个蠢货到底知不知道什么场合做什么事？你现在已经是村子的首脑了。”  
“斑，我可天天被扉间这样训的啊，你也稍微换个口气吧。”  
“是你自找的。至少在这种事情上我很支持他的做法。你也稍微像点样子。”  
“好了好了，斑，我今天没有辛劳也有苦劳的吧，也稍微，给点鼓励啊。”  
宇智波刹那注意到宇智波斑的脸那时候好像红了。也许是气得罢？孩童这样想着。千手柱间对族长大人不恭敬，所以族长大人生气了。但是斑大人还必须对他恭敬。这真让人气愤，千手果然——  
“不是你想的那样。”  
宇智波刹那听到宇智波斑说。他明白这是说给自己听的。他懵懂地睁大眼睛，但宇智波斑没有给他更深入的解释。雨又大了些。斑大人把伞递了过去，高举过千手柱间和宇智波刹那的头。他们踏着新修的青石板，并排朝宇智波新的驻地走去，安静而平和的，像是寻常的三口之家。  
“我听说许多小孩也归入你们兄弟名下，那么刹那也算是斑的儿子吧。”千手柱间突然开口。  
“照这种说法我有几十号儿子了。你们千手不需要照顾同胞的遗孤吗？”宇智波斑反问道。  
“也要。但感觉你们宇智波做得更多，果然是重情义的一族啊。而且我也不负责取名字的事。”  
宇智波斑笑了。“你们那种土气的建房子式取名法？谢天谢地，他们不需要你来管。”  
“喂，也没有这么土吧！”  
“很土啊。我早说过吧，你从发型开始就很土了。”  
“斑！”  
“好了，别消沉。”  
“斑，我说啊。”  
“什么。”  
“我家的小孩可比这小子还要大啊。你再不努力的话，我可要比你早得多的当上爷爷了。到时候你还要请我喝酒。从出生酒到满月酒到孙子的成亲酒哈哈哈哈！”  
“火影的工作也包括管别家的私事吗？”  
“我不是这个意思。喂、斑，我想说的是……除了拥有我们血缘的亲子以外，我们还拥有了许多孩子。村子真是好东西啊。”  
“嗯。”  
那一天后续还发生了什么宇智波刹那已记不太清。他们在族长的宅子里烘烤衣服，吃饭。然后千手柱间还拉着宇智波斑继续说了些什么，都是些大人的事，可能是村落的具体工作。在经历了疲乏、惊恐、莫名其妙的谅解和更多事情上的疑惑之后，他早就困得没力气再管大人的事。他模模糊糊地意识到有人把他抱到了隔壁的房间，盖上被子。也许是斑大人，也许是那个千手柱间。然后隔壁房间也熄灯了。他在睡梦中听到一些隐约的响动。在多年之后，在他自己经历人事，将细腻绵长的爱意寄托在他人身上时，他才猛然明白夜半传来的低语叙述着怎样的心绪。他们互相信任——他们互相爱着。然后，这爱意最终消融在更宏大的命运之中，就像冬天的雪势必融化在太阳之下。  
宇智波刹那乖乖地去上了学。  
千手与宇智波的联合办学起到了很好的效果。至少每一任专职教师都是被认真挑选过的，负责任，卯着劲头要将毕生所学教给这些小不点儿。千手的火影兄弟们在百忙之中时常出现，在组手课上传授实战技巧。千手柱间在这群小孩中很快斩获了极旺的人气，哪怕在宿敌的宇智波们之间，也开始出现他的崇拜者。村子的一切仿佛都在按部就班地良性循环……至少在太阳照耀的时间，是这样。  
然而宇智波刹那还是察觉到了这些祥和的每日生活中异常的部分。因为课业的忙碌，他已经很少有空闲能跑去族长的房子边上磨洋工。可每次路过的时候，他都能听到越来越响难以压制住的争论。那些争论最终往往吞咽进一个粗暴的吻里，伴随着各种物品被掀翻碰落的声响。然而争论和分歧并不是糖块。哪怕咽下喉咙，也不会化为无形。它们是刀子，它们卡在每一个人的心坎里。  
到冬季的时候，千手柱间好像来得少了许多。但是族长房间内的争执未必少了下去，多是族人壮着胆子跑来犯上。宇智波刹那不到族内聚会的年龄，可窃窃私语早和寒风一般对孩童不弯不绕，足以把人吹到东倒西歪的地步。畏惧带来疏离，疏离带来不解，不解招致厌恶，而厌恶——  
“你们是打算推举火核大人了吗！”他终于忿不过，冲着聚在一起小声合谋的大人高喊着。“斑大人还没死呢！”  
宇智波火核通红着脸。宇智波刹那知道这个人是一路跟随斑大人从战争时代走来的，是族长的左膀右臂。他红着眼睛瞪着宇智波火核。然后这个和斑大人差不多年纪的副手忽然叹了一口气，轻声对他说：  
“你也感觉到了吧，和千手结盟，咱们过得比以前要强，对不对——”  
宇智波刹那感到脑子里“嗡”的一声。他不知道怎么反驳大人的话。学校很好，村子也很好，至少千手柱间如斑大人所说是可信的，千手的同学看起来也不错，只是……  
“斑大人是不会有错的。”宇智波刹那如盲信徒般大喊了一声，从人群中哭着跑开了。  
接下来的几天开始下雪，雪停了的时候，宇智波的族人开始和其他族的忍者一起，为村庄的第一个新年做准备。斑大人有很长时间不在家里。宇智波刹那偶尔去探头探脑，碰上的只有同样吃着闭门羹的千手柱间。然后出于对小孩子的关照，他享用了火影大人特地带给斑大人的手信。在等候的时间里千手柱间会考察他在学校的课业。虽然没有天赋，但出于想要为斑大人效力的热忱，他的忍术水平还是得到了大幅度的提高。他用火遁当着千手柱间的面煮寿喜锅。这是很好的打发时间的方式。可时间被打发完了，斑大人往往还是没有回来。千手柱间一脸怅惘地准备离开，他们面面相觑，互相都存在着一种无法言说的预感。到后来的一天，千手柱间特地给他带了糖果：装在糖盒里的，是短侧街的土产，以前泉奈大人常常带给他的那种。千手柱间努力在笑，可宇智波刹那还是能感到类似于他期末测试时一样的局促不安。  
“刹那。”千手柱间说。“斑就拜托你……如果有什么状况，就——”  
“我不是千手的间谍。”宇智波刹那说。  
“不，我不是这个意思，我是说……”  
宇智波刹那当然明白千手柱间到底在说什么。但是到那日到来之时，他并没有去通风报信。已经开春了，木叶的树木生出嫩芽，所有的一切看起来都欣欣向荣。千手和宇智波住得不远，他时常可以看到两族的后辈有说有笑地结伴而归。  
“可恶的千手”已经不再是随时能到嘴边的话语。宇智波刹那虽然心存芥蒂，可对千手柱间的好感还是不错。年后学校复课，火影大人亲自来考察这批新生有没有退步。他的火遁拿了很高的分。  
宇智波刹那挥着成绩单冲进族长的房子时，所有的喜悦都在刹那凉却。只要没有瞎，他就看得出斑大人准备做什么。  
宇智波刹那觉得自己忽然回到了一年以前的出战前夜，只是这回在昏暗摇曳的灯火之下，宇智波斑已经连一个愿意随他出战赴死的追随者都没有了。他忽然觉得很难过，之后他鼓起勇气，打定主意郑重地对着宇智波斑跪下来，请求让斑大人带上他一起走。  
“不要。”斑大人回绝得没有余地。  
“我已经会火遁了。”宇智波刹那大声说，淌出了眼泪。“会火遁了就能出阵了的，对不对？”  
“你已经在上学了。”斑大人温和地安慰他。“你看，你的忍术还拿了不错的分数，柱间还跟我夸奖过你。”  
“可是——”  
“刹那。”斑大人依然温和但郑重地说。“我曾经有过一个梦想，和柱间一起。我希望有一所忍者学校，所有的孩子能够远离战场、无忧无虑地长大。尽管有许多事情不能遂愿，和平未必以想要的途径到来。我却仍然相信着这样一个梦想。”  
“至少……小孩子是有权利多做一会梦的。”  
宇智波刹那以传奇的翘掉入学典礼吊车尾的身份入校，又以第一届传奇的优等生身份毕业。在火遁忍术的造诣上，他甚至超越了千手扉间亲传弟子三人组的成绩。作为宇智波年轻一代的奇才人物，尽管和新任族长宇智波火核的观念有差，他还是逐步得到了他应有的尊敬和嘉赏。他在族内索要不多，唯一令人费解的是争取到了宇智波斑旧宅的所有权却并不入住。非战年代的年轻人们成婚很早，他明明需要更宽大的房子安置家庭，可他依然每天将之打扫干净，又恭恭敬敬地把门关好。  
千手柱间不需要他人提供钥匙。千手柱间想要来时总能自己进入那间屋子，静悄悄的坐着。除了宇智波刹那，没有人知道火影大人会在夜深人静时造访。在宇智波斑离去之后，宇智波刹那和千手柱间的关系单方面的生分了起来。虽然屡屡还是会受到火影的照顾，他从来不主动去拉近距离。  
“相信千手柱间”是斑大人的愿望的话，那么在斑大人离开之后，“相信千手柱间”忽然缺失了一个重要达成条件。他知道这不是千手柱间的过错，可是他仍然绕不开心里的空洞。他无法知晓斑大人和这位千手大人到底在信仰上生出了怎样的芥蒂和隔膜。  
而与彪悍凶恶的外在展现相反，斑大人是何其温柔，选择了放开所有的独自离去。  
也许，除了自己和这位千手大人之外，这个村落里没有人会真正地想念他。  
宇智波不会。千手也不会。真的可恶起来，宇智波人不会和千手差太多。至少千手还有千手柱间，斑大人是何其信任他——  
宇智波刹那的幻觉在宇智波斑死讯传达的那一天崩落。近二十年搭建的信任在刹那之间轰然倒塌，如巨石崩解震耳欲聋。在那一天，他突然想起了在漫长岁月里被遗忘在脑后的恨事。他的父亲，他的母亲，他的叔伯兄弟。会给他糖吃的泉奈大人。俗世平和的人生如此富丽堂皇，其下遮掩的血肉早已化出脓血生满蛆虫。捏着鼻子的平庸人们装着看不见。  
宇智波斑曾经那么想揭开这床真相，引导他们离开呵——  
斑大人，小孩子是有权利多做一些梦的。但是成年人所拥有的只是残酷惨痛的现实罢了。  
那天夜里，重伤疲惫的千手柱间的吊唁被宇智波的长老们拒之门外。宇智波刹那知道千手柱间没有直接离去。千手柱间和往日一样独自一人回到了宇智波斑的空屋里。在先前的那些年，千手柱间孤独地喝着酒，和空无一人的房间说着话。也许这个人曾经也期盼着屋主的回归吧，可是……  
昏了头的宇智波刹那握着苦无站在门外。他知道自己疯了，他要刺杀的对象是大名鼎鼎的千手柱间，是杀死了宇智波斑的人，纵然身负重伤也不是自己这样一个小角色可以干掉的人物。对力量的恐惧让他从怒海里找回了一星半点自我。他沉默而僵硬地站着，回过神时掌心全是汗。他听见了房间内传出的压抑的啜泣声。无助的、悲哀的、像是任何一个失却了一切的可怜人。  
他忽然想起很多年前，在他照料斑大人时，覆盖在宇智波斑眼皮上的，被泪水浸透的手巾。  
信任至深的人与人尚且如此结局，与千手结盟就能获得安逸的和平生活，只不过是一厢情愿的笑话罢了。  
千手柱间死于那一战的几年之后。在他去世之前，也许是愧意，又或是其他，这段时间对宇智波的优待颇为瞩目。战争爆发了。为了回馈这等恩德似的，宇智波将无数富有未来的年轻人投入战场。可是，在那之后，对宇智波过剩的恩惠却戛然而止，千手扉间开始平衡村落间各族的力量。宇智波要被削弱了。宇智波刹那很快察觉到了这点。在宇智波斑去世之后他早不再相信千手的善意。他当然知道千手柱间有无数的理由处决挚友，但无论是哪一个都背弃了斑大人的信任。这样的千手柱间已经泯然于所有千手，已经不再是斑大人说过的“不要去恨”的那个人。  
所有的千手都该被警惕。  
“他们准备绞杀宇智波。”宇智波刹那在集会上大声宣布道。“想想看，我们在村子的核心地带居住了二十年，我们的后代也在这里生长到大。现在，因为一个愚蠢的职务，把我们赶到村子边缘。千手扉间其心可诛！斑大人多年前正是预料到了这种结果才想带领我们离开的，千手的人杀了我们的祖辈，现在也要杀了我们。为了我们的子孙后代，为了不再出现失去亲族的孤儿，又到了我们做出选择的时刻了！”  
他听到了如雷的掌声，潮水般涌来的应和声让他流泪。如果这些来得再早二十年的话——  
宇智波刹那背靠着宇智波斑的墓碑慢慢滑下去。一道黏腻的血痕顺着他的颅骨留在了石碑上。在生命的尽头，他终于回到了这里。  
“我做了一个很长的梦，走上了和您一样的路。现在我不是小孩子了，我的火遁用得很好，我已经能随您出阵了。斑大人，泉奈大人。如果你们在地下还要和千手战斗的话，和千手柱间——”  
宇智波刹那的视线变得昏黄不清，逐渐暗淡下去。过去的日子逐一在他面前闪现。到最后，一切光亮忽然又重新煌煌。在这片灯灭前最后的亮光里，他仿佛看见两个影子重合在了一起，异口同声似的，在烛灭腾烟的那个刹那，对着孩童时的他这样温和地说：  
“我……有这样一个梦想。”

-终-

**Author's Note:**

> “……吾法灭时，譬如油灯临欲灭时，光明更盛于是便灭，吾法灭时亦如灯灭。”是仏法的灯灭方盛喻。觉得非常符合气氛。
> 
> 对的刹那只是个龙套角色。但我真觉得只出现了一格的角色居然有做说明，感觉很不一样。似乎战国时代的龙套都有这个待遇。公式是26岁，43卷提到他时，正好是扉二搞木叶警察部队的时候。所以反推建村时他应该就五六岁。
> 
> 所以选取了他的角度来看待柱斑的故事。
> 
> 至于为什么不是镜……一是因为根据公式书反推，他真不是和猿飞组同时期的人。而且他加入扉间组并得到重用，这种事感觉不像是建村初宇智波人能干出的（……另一点是这两天排解情绪重新翻了翻汤谷太太的本。我真的喜欢汤谷！汤谷的漫本真的好好笑！有一本斑出阵身后跟着的小孩就是刹那。
> 
> 这个名字也真有意思啊。不愧是文化人宇智波.jpg
> 
> 写得还是满顺的，但是写得胃痛和写得蛮顺居然也是能兼容的……果然我的虐点很奇怪。


End file.
